poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Penny Rolling
Penny Rolling is Jagged Stone's agent. In "Troublemaker", due to the pressure put on her by Jagged Stone, Alec Cataldi, Bob Roth and Marinette Dupain-Cheng from filming a TV show, Penny is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Troublemaker, an intangible supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Penny is a slender dark-skinned woman with pixie-cut purple hair and light brown eyes. Civilian attire She wears a black jacket with a silver buckle and zipper over a white t-shirt with a v-neck, black pants, and black shoes. She also wears a silver necklace with a green skull pendant, one sphere-shaped earring on her right ear, and wristbands: a red band on her left wrist, and black and pink bands on her right wrist. As Troublemaker Troublemaker has light gray skin and her hair is spiked upward like a mohawk with light gray tips. The areas around her eyes are black, and her lips are dark purple. A dark purple choker with silver spikes is around her neck, and she wears a dark purple vest with ripped sleeves and edges. Underneath, she has a black sleeveless jumpsuit with platform shoes and pink sections with jagged white outlines on the sides of her legs and hips. On her arms are black and pink cuffs with white edges. On the chest of her jumpsuit, there is a logo of a silver skull over four diagonal pink spikes. Personality Penny is a very professional, helpful and hardworking person who is also kind, thoughtful and supportive. She helps to solve problems, usually disagreements between two sides, by looking over everything carefully and trying to find a middle point or compromise that satisfies everyone. She gives encouragement to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, finds amusement in a misunderstanding that André Bourgeois has relating to her, and she puts on a good face with dealing with business partners, acquaintances, and teenagers. While usually nice, Penny takes on a serious, curt, or confrontational demeanor depending on the situation, like when she sternly demands to Vincent Aza that he stops bothering and taking photos of Jagged Stone in "Pixelator". As Troublemaker, Penny is mischievous, conniving and sneaky. She's also a bit of a showboat, making a great deal out of achieving one earring from Ladybug. She's also short-tempered, angry with losing Ladybug's earring quickly after achieving it, and with Ladybug's plan to stop her. Trivia *She will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Troublemaker.png|As Troublemaker Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Short Haired Characters Category:African Characters Category:Humans Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Supervillains Category:HEROINES Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Agents Category:White Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:Lovers Category:Girlfriends Category:Kind Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Mela Lee Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies